ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzway produced Ghostbusters Merchandise
Blitzway produced Ghostbusters Merchandise is a high end accurate figures line based on Classic Ghostbusters. This merchandise line was introduced in SDCC 2016 and is still waiting to be released as of July 2017. List of Items *Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Peter Venkman *Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Raymond Stantz *Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Egon Spengler *Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Winston Zeddemore *Dr. 3 Pack: **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Peter Venkman **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Raymond Stantz **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Egon Spengler **Slimer with stand *Special Pack: **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Peter Venkman **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Raymond Stantz **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Egon Spengler **Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Winston Zeddemore **Slimer with stand **Police Line **No Ghost sign light with strap on the top *1/6 scale Ecto-1 (Coming 4th Quarter 2018) Information from Blitzway's Website Dr. 3 Pack *Product Information **License: Ghostbusters, 1984 **Licensor: Sony Columbia Pictures **Product No.: BW-UMS10105 Venkman +Raymond Stantz+ Egon Spengler **Product Type: Premium UMS(1/6th Scale Action Figure) **Product Size: Approximately H 305mm W 100mm **UPC 8809321478978 **Release: Apr. 2017 ~ May 2017 **Price: USD 672 *Description **Who ya gonna call? **Ghostbusters, 1984 is a American comedy film directed and produced by Ivan Reitman **The film stars Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis as three eccentric parapsychologists who start a ghost-catching business in New York City, and Ernie Hudson as the Ghostbusters' first recruit. **Now the four Ghostbusters are rebooted here to save the collectible world. **Blitzway is very proud to officially present the legend figure of Peter Venkman in 1/6th scale from the movie of original Ghostbusters. **It features a highly detailed likeness head sculpt, accurate tailored costumes, brand new fully articulated body, various realistic accessories, and perfect realizations of Bill Murray as Peter Venkman. **We have been preparing for so long with Best Artists to craft the real masterpiece figure that best expresses a propensity, a character, and a meaning. **Please don't miss the opportunity to add this legend character to your collection! **This Dr. 3 Pack BW-UMS10105 includes ***BW-UMS10101 - Peter Venkman Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***BW-UMS10102 - Raymond Stantz Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***BW-UMS10103 - Egon Spengler Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***and ***Special Gift : Slimer with stand *Creators **Producer : Won Choi **Director : K Kwon **Marketing : Won Choi **Production Management : K Kwon **Head Sculpt & Painting : K.A. Kim **Product Designer & Supervisor : Hai Lim **Costume Fabrication : Hai Lim **Accessories 3D Work : 5PRO STUDIO / Hyeok Jeon / IL Kim **Accessories Painting : Master-B **Package Design : Hongbaksa **Photographer : StyleFirst **Editor of Photography : Hongbaksa **The Blitzway Design & Development Team **Manufactured by : BLITZWAY Special Pack *Product Information **License: Ghostbusters, 1984 **Licensor: Sony Columbia Pictures **Product No.: BW-UMS10106 Venkman +Raymond Stantz+ Egon Spengler+ Winston Zeddemore **Product Type: Premium UMS(1/6th Scale Action Figure) **Product Size: Approximately H 305mm W 100mm **UPC 8809321478985 **Release: Apr. 2017 ~ May 2017 **Price: USD 896 *Description **Who ya gonna call? **Ghostbusters, 1984 is a American comedy film directed and produced by Ivan Reitman **The film stars Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis as three eccentric parapsychologists who start a ghost-catching business in New York City, and Ernie Hudson as the Ghostbusters' first recruit. **Now the four Ghostbusters are rebooted here to save the collectible world. **Blitzway is very proud to officially present the legend figure of Peter Venkman in 1/6th scale from the movie of original Ghostbusters. **It features a highly detailed likeness head sculpt, accurate tailored costumes, brand new fully articulated body, various realistic accessories, and perfect realizations of Bill Murray as Peter Venkman. **We have been preparing for so long with Best Artists to craft the real masterpiece figure that best expresses a propensity, a character, and a meaning. **Please don't miss the opportunity to add this legend character to your collection! **This Special Pack BW-UMS10106 includes ***BW-UMS10101 - Peter Venkman Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***BW-UMS10102 - Raymond Stantz Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***BW-UMS10103 - Egon Spengler Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***BW-UMS10104 - Winston Zeddemore Sixth Scale Collectible Figure ***and ***Special Gifts of Slimer with stand, Police barricade ,and 'No Ghost' sign light with strap on the top. *Creators **Producer : Won Choi **Director : K Kwon **Marketing : Won Choi **Production Management : K Kwon **Head Sculpt & Painting : K.A. Kim **Product Designer & Supervisor : Hai Lim **Costume Fabrication : Hai Lim **Accessories 3D Work : 5PRO STUDIO / Hyeok Jeon / IL Kim **Accessories Painting : Master-B **Package Design : Hongbaksa **Photographer : StyleFirst **Editor of Photography : Hongbaksa **The Blitzway Design & Development Team **Manufactured by : BLITZWAY Notes The Ghostbusters 1984 Ghostbusters (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore), "Dr. 3 Pack" and "Special Pack" that launched the line were originally planned to have a "December 2016 through February 2017"Internet Archive Wayback Machine: "Blitzway's Official Website: 'Ghostbusters, 1984' – Peter Venkman" (Archived on August 28, 2016) release time, but got delayed to "April 2017 through May 2017".Internet Archive Wayback Machine: "Blitzway's Official Website: 'Ghostbusters, 1984' – Peter Venkman" (Archived on July 22, 2017) Currently, it is delayed to July or August.Internet Archive Wayback Machine: "Blitzway's Official Website: News: Notice for delay of Ghostbusters' six scale action figure" (Archived on July 25, 2017) Trivia *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the cardboard box, itself, is the box Blitzway shipped their 1/6 scale figures in if you purchased the "Special Pack." **On the cardboard box is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg. References Also See *Iron Studios produced Ghostbusters Merchandise *Hollywood Collectibles Group produced Ghostbusters Merchandise External Links *Blitzway's Official Website *Blitzway's Official Facebook Page Gallery Overall Peter16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc15.jpg| Ray16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc15.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc10.jpg| Winston16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc08.jpg| MountFor16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| ProtonPackFor16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| ProtonPackFor16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc02.jpg| For16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| Dr. 3 Pack Dr3Pack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwayBio.jpg| Dr3Pack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| Dr3Pack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc02.jpg| Dr3Pack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc03.jpg| Special Pack SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwayBio.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc02.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc03.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc04.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc05.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc06.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc07.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc009.jpg| SpecialPack16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc08.jpg| Ghostbusters 1984 1/6 scale Ecto-1 All images from Blitzway's official Facebook Page. Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc01.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc02.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc03.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc04.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc05.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc06.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc07.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc08.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc09.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc10.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc11.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc12.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc13.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc14.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoSc15.jpg| Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoBehindTheScenesSc01.jpg|Behind the Scenes photos of photo-shoot. Ecto116ScaleFigureByBlitzwayPromoPhotoBehindTheScenesSc02.jpg| Comic RaysOccultBooksIDW06.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:Blitzway